Planet Happy Toons
Planet Happy Toons is a cartoon series by PurpleStarCronus, or Kassie, the creator of ZPM (Zockarluschu, Portenasu and More). It is known to be a series about anthropomorphic planets with silly activities, humor and gore. Planet Happy Toons resembles a mixture of all Happy Tree Friends, Shut Up Cartoons' Planets and The Loud House. Plot Planet Happy Toons Website (February 28-April 13) Planet Happy Toons is the newest ZPM series by Hula Hula Saturn. The characters in PHT have been originally seen in Pinkfong's Space songs, and are now converted into actual cartoon planets! Sadly, Planet Happy Toons is underrated and needs a lot of work and improvement. Don't worry, Hula Hula Saturn is doing her best in improving and is ready to achieve what's new for her surroundings. Planet Happy Toons Website (August 2019) Planet Happy Toons is a modern-animated cartoon by PurpleStarCronus. Visiting the world of Planet Happy Toons, you can meet silly anthropomorphic planets who live like people! Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune live in a town called Solar Village and they do silly stuff around our series. Planet Happy Toons is mostly related all in all, with Weird and Wonderful space, another space series by PurpleStar (Kassie)'s friend Lukas. They have been friends ever since they met at November 2018 when this series was almost about to release its very first episode. PHT started December 2018 as a TextingStory to be really similar to its relative WAWS until May 2019. Our series inspirations turn out to be The Loud House, Happy Tree Friends and Smosh's Planets as the inspired contents are visible by the graphics and characters. Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Cast All of the show's characters are anthropomorphic celestial bodies. These characters were originally seen and made by Pinkfong, a South Korean children's company that is famous for its well known song "Baby Shark". They were recreated by Kassie with a more classic cartoon-ish style, companied with Loud House-styled mouth and sometimes expressions, and boot-shaped feet and mitten-shaped hands which are similar to that of Happy Tree Friends' characters. The characters conclude the celestial bodies in the Solar System, including the moons, dwarf planets and asteroids. The main characters contain the sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and the five main dwarf planets. The secondary characters are the moons, asteroids, exoplanets and will possibly include comets, meteoroids and stars. History It all started around the month of August 2018 when Kassie scrolled down about planets on Google with her younger brother until she saw a thumbnail of a space song made by the Baby Shark company. As she and her brother watched it, Kassie later then watches more of these kind of videos until it becomes September. Kassie's first drawing of Pinkfong's space song characters was a digital drawing of Saturn which was drawn in the night of September 6, after her very first basketball training experience at school. The second drawing of Planet Happy Toons was a drawing of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune as the characters from the PHT creator's Baldi mod "Baldi's Basics Pirates!" during the mid-September. As the PHT's creator couldn't stop thinking of these characters since they looked unique and colorful to see, she had to make a series of them "Planet Happy Toons". As of October 2018, Planet Happy Toons became a part of ZPM. Later that Halloween, the characters were put to wear costumes for the ZPM Halloween special 2018. Again, some characters from Planet Happy Toons were featured in another ZPM event, which was the ZPM Hunger Games 3. In the early December before Earth's Basics in Space and Pogo Sticks' pre-release, Planet Happy Toons released their own texting series. This was inspired by Lukas' Weird and wonderful space, which is really similar to PHT. Sooner at May 16, 2019, Planet Happy Toons moved on to Season 2, making up more ideas, scripts and a 86% chance of ending episodes made in TextingStory. At June 16, 2019, Planet Happy Toons starts to grow into a series which now may have slight gore, as starting from the episode "Independence Day". In August 26, 2019, Kassie cancelled Planet Happy Toons due to copyright issues from Pinkfong, and a video before Pinkfong's reply to Kassie's message was uploaded that Planet Happy Toons will be possibly cancelled. 13 hours later, the Pinkfong company had responded and answered Kassie's question. With her left being heartbroken, she decided to cancel the show. Rebooting of Planet Happy Toons In Kassie's second episode of "Talk Time!", it has been revealed that Planet Happy Toons may "have a reboot soon", as noted in September 16, 2019. Trivia *As of early and mid 2019, Planet Happy Toons became the number-one active series on ZPM. *Planet Happy Toons resembles a mixture of all Happy Tree Friends, Shut Up Cartoons' Planets and The Loud House.